


Runaway Wizard

by RoseusJaeger



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Auror!Hank Anderson, Bisexual Male Character, Canon-Typical Suicidal Idealization, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Eventual Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Made-Up Magical Creatures, Minor Character Death, Not Epilogue Compliant, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Wizarding World (Harry Potter), adding tags as I go, the beginning chapters are a really long flashback as Hank tells Connor about his past, the rest of the story will be Hank teaching Connor how to live in the wizarding world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseusJaeger/pseuds/RoseusJaeger
Summary: Hank should have known he wasn't hiding the wizarding world very easily from his nosy android co-worker. Especially now he's forced to confess his past:Hank Anderson was thirteen when Voldemort was defeated. Seeing the actions of Harry Potter and his friends and the want to make his mother proud inspired the American-born wizard to become an Auror... In addition, an encounter with a scrying mirror that gives hints who your soulmate is also leaves an impact on Hank that he can't forget.Now at age fifty-three, Hank is convinced that the scrying mirror lied to him. His wife, a fellow Auror, divorced him after their son is killed in an accident and he spends his days drinking away his sorrows while his co-worker, Harry Potter, is getting tired of covering for him.When androids start going deviant and causing problems for no-majs/muggles and wizards alike, Hank is one of the wizards assigned to the Detroit Police Department to assist the non-magical community to deal with the problem... not expecting to be assigned an android named Connor to assist him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those who already follow my fanfics, you already know I have a bad track record with finishing wips. No guarantee I'll finish this fic but it's worth putting the idea out there. Anyway, I haven't read the Harry Potter series in awhile, I think I read the books out of order too, so I hope this fic doesn't suck in terms of how I characterize Harry and the other HP characters(or misspelled names). Sorry if the first few chapters seem rushed, I'm trying to get to the main story as fast as possible but there's a lot of background that needs to be covered first (and I have a strict limit of 4k to 5k chapters). Thank you for checking it out. I'm on twitter @RoseusJaeger and my newly re-branded Tumblr is @ roseus-jaeger if anyone is interested.

“Hank, you can always start from the beginning. That would be really helpful for me to understand what's going on,” Connor is desperate and his voice is trembling with anxiety. Hank didn't think it would come to this. Connor is no idiot and figured out his secret like the detective he is. It's no surprise that he figured out what Hank is but Hank didn't want it to come to this. He wanted Connor to be blissfully ignorant of the world he lives in... to be a regular no-maj like other deviant androids. Connor fiddles with his sleeve as he says, “Tell me the truth. I just want to understand why you kept this from me.”

 

Hank bites his lip. They're in his home, sitting across with each other, and Sumo watches them from his dog bed. The TV has a basketball game playing. Hank takes a moment to be able to say, “You have to stay what I am... It's illegal for me to tell you the truth unless you know exactly what I am. Say it so the ministry doesn't get on my ass.”

 

Connor furrows his brow and says it, “You are a wizard, Hank. Something that science says shouldn't exist, yet I can't ignore everything I've seen,” Connor stands and continues in a louder tone the evidence he has, “You... had a newspaper on your desk at the precinct that had moving pictures. It was called the Daily Prophet yet no newspaper in my database carries that name. You called Gavin a 'stupid no-maj' under your breath; a term I don't recognize. You carry around a polished wooden stick that gives me software instability when I tried to touch it. On multiple occasions, you reached for it before deciding not to in my presence. I _heard_ you call me a 'no-maj' when speaking to that man named Harry and he referred to me as a 'muggle'. That man _disappeared_ into thin air after you were talking to him,” Connor pauses for a moment before saying the last pieces of evidence, “When we went to see Kamski, you called him a 'squib'... He seemed angry and you almost pulled out that stick again when you thought I was going to shoot that android. Lastly, I shared memories with another android while at Jericho that watched as their owner used a stick like yours to torture her. T-There was only a spark of light that hit her and she was in excruciating pain... Hank, I want to understand. How is this all possible?”

 

Hank sighs at all the evidence presented. He didn't do a very good job of hiding his identity, huh? The Ministry of Magic gave him specific instructions not to reveal who he is to no-majs but Connor sniffed him out during the time they spend together. Fucking hell, the ministry is going to put him on desk duty for the rest of his career as an Auror for this. However, he can't lie to Connor anymore now that the android knows what he is.

 

“There's no explanation that your robot brain would understand on how magic works,” Hank deadpans a bit to hide how resigned he feels, “But you're right, Connor. I'm a wizard and I didn't hide it very well. I've been working as a police officer and an Auror, a member of magical law enforcement, for years. Reed and my co-workers at the DPD might be easy to fool but you aren't... A no-maj is what American wizards call those who can't do magic and weren't born in the magical world; Muggle means the same thing but that's the British term. That 'stick' I have is a wand. I need it to be able to channel and use my magic because I'm ass at wandless spells,” He realizes he's rambling and finishes with, “Anyway... I don't know what you mean by starting at the beginning.”

 

Connor says, “Cole didn't die in a car crash. It's the lie you tell to other 'no-majs' to keep up your persona... I can tell by your change in heart rate and tone when you're lying. At Cyberlife Tower, you gritted your teeth when I said Cole died in a car crash and there were no records of your wife existing when I searched the database when I searched for her after seeing her picture. Also... you knew it was impossible for the other Connor to know who Cole was because, I assume, magic interferes with non-organic beings and devices... like me. Only I would have been able to remember because I'm the Connor that interacted with the picture. My memories uploaded to Cyberlife become foggy when interacting with things like your 'wand'... It's how your kind keep no-majs from discovering that your exist by making androids unable to pass that information through Cyberlife's servers. Also... I want to know more about you. We're... partners,” Connor clenches his fists, “Androids are free now thanks to Markus. I'm free to decide my fate and I want to keep working beside you... No matter what world you live in, I want to help.”

 

Fuck, he's on the nose. The Ministry of Magic doesn't really have to fear androids revealing the magical world to no-majs because magic already fucks up no-maj electronic devices, androids included. In fact, the ministry has a few androids owned by wizards assisting in secretarial work. Connor is right that Cole didn't die in a car crash. It was... an accident that he tries to forget everyday. His ex-wife is a pureblood witch. She has no no-maj documentation so of course Connor wouldn't know who she is. But what really melts Hank's resolve is Connor's emphasis on them being partners. He's so determined to be Hank's friend and to understand him that Hank can't believe this android got through his crusty shell within a short amount of time. He knows what Connor is asking for. He wants to know Hank's past, about what it's like to be a wizard, and how he can help Hank now that his mission to deal with androids going deviant failed; It's all about moving forward.

 

“... You might want to sit down then, Connor. This will be a long story.”

 

…

 

1998, the Battle of Hogwarts. For those who aren't on the front lines fighting Voldemort and the Death Eaters or are too young to fight, it's finding a hiding place to stay away from the fray. For Hank Anderson, a third-year Hufflepuff, he is hiding with his classmates in the Hufflepuff common room. Maybe it was a mistake that his pureblood mother insisted he go to Hogwarts when he should have went to Ilvermorny but that's not reversible now.

 

Sitting on the floor of the common room, trying to ignore the sounds of war around them, the group of third-years crowd Clara Winterborn as she holds a mirror in her hands. It's a family heirloom of the pureblood witch and it's the only distraction the group has from the possibility of imminent death. Clara tucks strands of brown hair behind her ear as she passes the mirror to Hank. Hank stares at it. It's a scrying mirror, meant to predict the future by focusing your magic into it and focusing on a question you want answered about the future.

 

“Go on, Hank. We're all curious what the future holds for you.” Clara's sweet voice encourages him. The brown-eyed beauty is Hank's best friend since coming to Hogwarts. Her family knows Hank's mother so it was natural that they found each other once they were both sorted into the same house (Not to mention it was a shock to Clara's family that she wasn't sorted into Slytherin). Hank tries to calm his nerves and focus into the mirror, his own reflection staring back at him.

 

Hank recently discovered a romantic side of himself. Secretly, he'll enjoy no-maj love story novels sent to him by his father via an owl that have been charmed by his mother to look like 'manlier' books. Clara knows that the books are romance novels but doesn't comment much other than it leading to the conversation of soulmates. In wizarding culture, it is believed that everyone has a soulmate that they're bound to. Someone to be romantically or platonically connected to for the rest of your life.

 

It's because of that conversation and the romantic side that he has that the question that comes to mind when he focuses on the scrying mirror is, “ _Who will be my soulmate in the future?”_

 

The mirror does nothing at first but soon words appear on the glass and Hank is breathless at what it reads; Brown hair, brown eyes, name starts with a 'C', the word 'Auror', and a jumbled mix of numbers that reads '#313 248 317 - 52'. It's... a series of clues. The scrying mirror can't show you your future directly but it can give you clues. While the numbers confuse him, not knowing what a serial number has to deal with his soulmate, but the other clues already give him an assumption of who his soulmate is.

 

He quickly hands the scrying mirror back to Clara and looks over her. Brown hair, brown eyes... I-It has to be Clara, right? Regardless of what the numbers mean, she's the only person that is the closest to being soulmate material and has expressed she wants to be an Auror when she's older. Not to mention his own crush on her. Maybe it's fate they be together?

 

She gives him a dubious look and asks, “What did you ask the mirror?”

 

“... Who my soulmate would be.”

 

The group of Hufflepuffs snicker at Hank and he turns bright red. He shouldn't have said that out loud and he's glad they didn't see what the mirror showed him. Clara then smiles and says, “Always the romantic, aren't you? Leave him alone, everyone. It's natural to be curious who your soulmate will be... I bet the rest of you want to find out for yourselves...”

 

With that, there's mumbling among them and they pass the mirror around again. This time, Hank doesn't ask for the mirror again. Instead, he watches his best friend as she watches the others holding her heirloom. His heart beats faster from assuming she's his soulmate. Well... only time will tell.

 

Over the next few hours, there's news that Harry Potter is dead but suddenly he's actually alive and Harry and Voldemort duel. Hank only knows what happened from what other seventh-year Hufflepuffs have told him and from what was reported in the Daily Prophet. But it's all the same, Voldemort was defeated and the wizarding world is saved for now.

 

For the remainder of the school year, Hank has time to think about the war and the scrying mirror. The clue 'Auror' really weighs on his mind a lot. His soulmate must be an Auror in the future... and he really thinks about his future. His mother wants him to pursue a job at the Ministry of Magic so he can be close to his pureblood family in Britain but at the same time his father wants him to stay in Detroit and try to live like a no-maj. His mother and father argue about what world he should live in since his father is a no-maj and believes that the toxic culture of blood purity in the wizarding world should be avoided and his mother wants him to thrive as a wizard. He doesn't think much of his parents guidance. He will choose his own path... but the decision to be an Auror or a police officer back in Detroit is a hard choice. If only he could be both... but if his soulmate is an Auror, then he already knows his decision. He'll become an Auror to find them but knows he'll feel unsatisfied having to choose one over the other. At least he'll be able to catch bad guys either way, right?

 

Hank's attention is caught by Clara tapping him on the head with a copy of the Daily Prophet and she teases, “Thinking about what you'll write next in your star-crossed lovers fanfiction? Or is it fan art this time?”

 

He gives her a soft glare of embarrassment. Of course, she would tease him about the writing and drawing he does but she secretly loves seeing his works. He scrunches his face and replies, “Neither. Thinking about what I want to be when I grow up.”

 

“A police officer?” She asks? They've discussed this before.

 

“I want to be an Auror and a cop... but I have to pick one.” He laments.

 

She hums and says, “You could be both if you worked really hard.”

 

He snorts and is a bit sarcastic, “Yeah, sure I can.”

 

She rolls her eyes and says, “I know you can. You're Hank Anderson. The nerd who gets full marks on all your schoolwork, even the stuff you hate. If anyone can do it, you can.”

 

“... Thanks, Clara.”

 

She smiles and says, “Not a problem... We have Charms together this morning. I'll see you then.”

 

She leaves him there to stew in his thoughts again... Maybe she is his soulmate. Regardless, he's going to chase after whoever it is that's destined for him. It's his new mission in life.

 

…

 

Hogwarts is rebuilt during the next few summers while Hank is in no-maj summer school. Of course, his father insisted he be schooled like a no-maj as well as appealing to his mother by going to Hogwarts. Hank doesn't mind so much, because he loves learning, until he's fifteen and discovers what the internet is. It's slow and basic but the no-maj technology makes it easier for Hank to archive all the fanfiction he has written over the past two years once he types it up... and finds that he wishes he had more time to work on his fanfiction.

 

When Hank has to return to Hogwarts in the fall, he misses the time his parents let him spend on the computer but also realizes that he has plenty of time to write more content for his small following on the fanfiction site he found during the school year. Also, he'll have Clara to beta-read everything he writes during that time so he's not too worried.

 

Other than his fanfiction woes, Hank is on track to becoming an Auror with his good grades. During his fifth-year, he receives 'Outstanding's on all of his O.W.Ls (Making many Ravenclaws jealous) and is chased after for internships and exchange student programs. Hank can't accept any of the offers because of his no-maj schooling but he appreciates that the wizarding world has their eye on him and it's not for anything bad.

 

His sixth year passes without any problem. The relationship between him and Clara has changed as well. Hank knows Clara is flirting with him but he plays aloof. He's not entirely sure she is his soulmate and that's why he's distancing himself from the flirting... but he won't ignore it. Until he knows for sure she is his soulmate in his mind, he won't act.

 

During his seventh year, the Triwizard Tournament is up and going again. At the beginning of the school year, Minerva Mcgonagall encourages all seventh-years to sign up for the tournament, while stating how dangerous the competition is, and asks all Hogwarts students to treat the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students with respect.

 

“Seems stupid to risk your life just for some prize money.” Hank says while eating dinner at the Hufflepuff table.

 

“I'm signing up.” Clara blurts out.

 

Hank is shocked and stares at her. He sputters, “W-what? You can't be serious! You can be killed!”

 

Clara snorts and points out, “You say that yet you want to be an Auror or police officer.”

 

He blushes and explains, “That's because it's for the greater good. This tournament is just a death match for entertainment of the schools involved... How do you think I'd feel if something happened to you?”

 

She frowns and says, “I know you'd be upset... but I want to sign up to prove myself. To prove I'm a good witch... Please don't fight me on this, Hank. You're my best friend but I want to sign up to prove something to myself.”

 

Hank wants to argue for her safety but he can't deny her a chance to be herself. It wouldn't be fair and he shouldn't underestimate her. However, it doesn't quiet his worries as he watches her write her name on a piece of paper and walk up to the Goblet of Fire to put it in the large object. Hank almost bites his tongue because this is going to be a long school year.

 

…

 

Clara was chosen as Hogwarts representative. The Durmstrang representative was some guy with the name of Jacob Kamski and Beauxbatons was represented by a black-haired beauty named Cinder Mccoy. Hank dreaded that Clara was chosen but didn't fight it. Instead, when the first clue on what the first task was going be was released, he decides to help her succeed in the tournament. The first clue was a puzzle, similar to a no-maj word puzzle. The metal ball given to Clara could have letters moved around to form a message using magic.

 

“This is difficult,” Clara says, fiddling with the metal ball, “How am I supposed to form a message from this? It's been four weeks, the task is only a week away, and I've made no progress.”

 

She passes it to Hank and he fiddles with the ball for awhile until it forms a word... and then he realizes how the clue work. He stands and says, “Look! Look what happens when I spell out your name with the letters!”

 

Clara goes over to examine the metal ball and she sees what Hank sees. The letters form sentences reading as you rotated the ball:

 

_Clara Winterborn, One hour before the last grain of sands fall, one hour to answer the call, seek from within to open the gate, face death if you are too late._

 

“What... does it mean, though?” Hank asks.

 

“... No idea. Let's hope I can figure it out in a week.”

 

…

 

The first task makes sense when it's revealed. Each representative is put in an arena with a magical time bomb in the center that has an hour before it goes off. The audience is protected from the explosion but the representative is not. The clue for the next task is locked behind a gate embedded into the arena wall. The goal is simple; The task-goers must deactivate the bomb or get the clue within an hour and escape the arena.

 

Clara is going last, to Hank's dismay. He's already worried enough for his best friend's safety.

 

Kamski goes first. He succeeds in less than thirty minutes to deactivate the bomb and then get the clue. The clue is an artifact that is an hourglass. Kamski seems satisfied with himself for deactivating the bomb with a freezing spell and blasting the gate open with another spell. It's a blunt approach but effective.

 

Mccoy isn't as successful. Like Beauxbatons in the past, she crumbles under pressure. She ignored the bomb and focused all her energy on opening the gate. She literally got the clue in the last minute before the bomb went off. She is injured to the brink of death from the explosion but she can be saved. However, that immediately puts Hank even more on edge. Clara could die. This can't be happening-

 

The arena is reset before Clara enters. The crowd is cheering for her and Hank is in the edge of his seat. Please, don't get killed.

 

Clara focuses on the bomb first. Hank watches and bites his lip as she struggles for thirty minutes with the bomb. He sees her mutter expletives as she gives up trying to hex the bomb to make it stop. Think, Clara, you're smart enough to solve this! She gets to the gate and rattles bars. Hank can tell she's panicking and he screams, “You can do it, Clara! Remember what the clue said!”

 

Clara seems to hear him and takes a deep breath. She doesn't do anything for a good five minutes but then puts her hands on the bars, says something, and the gate opens to give her the clue. Once she has the clue, she climbs out of the arena. Hank doesn't know what she did but it worked and she's safe. She won the challenge.

 

Kamski is first place, then Clara, and Mccoy is last. Now, all they can do is try to decipher the next clue.

 

…

 

The clue is an hourglass. That's it. Hank and Clara write down their theories on what the hourglass means for the next task. Maybe she has the amount of time the hourglass takes to run out to complete the task, maybe it's symbolic, maybe there are magical properties to the hourglass that aide with the task, but Hank has no idea. Neither does Clara. All they can do is focus on their studies until the task is approaching.

 

In early November, each of the houses start offering dance lessons for the upcoming Yule Ball. Hank is too consumed in his studies and helping Clara that the event is an after-thought to him. He doesn't care for dancing; Even when his mother sends him traditional dress robes, he doesn't do anything with them besides hide them under his bed. It's not like he can get a date to the ball anyway. Clara probably has a guy in mind and Hank doesn't believe in the slightest she would consider her best friend a candidate.

 

It's the night before the task and Clara is obviously frustrated. The two of them are alone in the common room while she fiddles with the hourglass. Hank is writing his Potions essay when Clara suddenly exclaims as she stands from the couch, “This is bullshit! This clue isn't really a clue. It's given me no information on the task tomorrow and I'm screwed.”

 

Hank looks up from his essay and gives her a look of sympathy before saying, “There's a chance you'll figure out the task once you get there. Maybe the clue is a fluke-”

 

“THEN WHAT IS THE POINT?!” She screams and throws the hourglass on the ground. It smashes and the sand inside plumes into the air. Not sand, _powder._

 

“Wait!-” Hank tries to say 'Don't inhale the powder' but it's to late and Clara faints upon inhaling it... soon followed by Hank that couldn't avoid it in time...

 

(Connor interrupts during the story to ask, “What was the powder?”

 

Hank shrugs and says, “Don't know. Let me continue the fucking story.”

 

Connor shuts up and lets him continue but Hank has a feeling that Connor will interrupt more in the future.)

 

… The powder must has transported him into another state of mind because he's no longer in the Hufflepuff common room. Hank is in a forest, surrounded by bare trees in the middle of the night. The moonlight doesn't really help him find his way but he can hear a voice calling his name. A male voice.

 

(“It was... your voice, Connor.” Hank admits.

 

Connor blinks and asks, “You... remember hearing my voice even then? How is that possible?”

 

“I don't know... All I know is the powder had some kind of future sight properties. For an event that hasn't even happened yet.” Hank knows for a fact the scene in the forest hasn't happened... yet.)

 

Hank is a bit fearful but tries to go towards the voice. He doesn't recognize the voice but for some reason he trusts the voice he hears... as if they're familiar.

 

“Hank!” The voice is louder, only feet from him, when there's a bolt of light and everything is over with a cry out from the man...

 

When Hank comes to again, he is in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey checks on him and tells him that Clara brought him in when he wouldn't wake up. No one had any idea what happened when the two inhaled the powder but apparently Hank was more sensitive to the powder. Clara had woken up after another student shook her awake but the same didn't work for Hank. Hank finds out that Clara is currently doing the next task as he and Pomfrey speak.

 

It's not until Clara visits him later that he learns she completed the task. The task apparently was a puzzle that had to deal with time travel (meaning the event organizers organized this event years in advance so it would be successful). The goal was to figure out how to return to the present before a dragon was released into the area they were stuck in. Very dangerous.

 

“So... what did the clue show you when you broke it?” Hank asks. He's feeling better but doesn't leave the hospital wing so he and Clara have privacy to talk.

 

Her expression turns melancholy and says, “I... don't want to talk about it. It was... personal. It had nothing to do with the task.”

 

Hank frowns and mutters, “Oh...”

 

She shakes her head and then smiles to lighten the mood, asking, “Hey, do you have a date to the Yule Ball yet?”

 

“No, why?”

 

She grins and offers, “You can go with me if you want.”

 

He blushes and tries to distract, “Why would I go with you- I mean, why would you go with me? You have plenty of choices for the ball.”

 

Her expression is soft as she admits, “No one else would be better than my best friend... Especially a friend I know loves me.”

 

He stares at her in surprise, wondering when she figured out his budding feelings for her. She asks, “Are you going to go with me or not?”

 

Hank doesn't hesitate this time, answering, “Of course I am.”

 

…

 

There is no clue for the last task scheduled in the spring so everyone can focus on the Yule Ball. Hank is taught by Clara how to dance before the event since the Triwizard Tournament contestants get to dance first and Hank doesn't want to embarrass himself. Clara doesn't seem to mind teaching him not to trip over his own feet, the two sharing many laughs at failures of dancing and smiling over the successful attempts. The thought about waiting for his soulmate becomes buried under one thought: He wants Clara, forever.

 

He is so overjoyed just to be by Clara's side that the Yule Ball passes in a daze. He remembers being jittery as hell as they waiting for the music to start before they started dancing and almost tripping a few times before Clara leaned in to whisper in his ear, “It's okay, Hank.” After that, more and more people flooded the dance floor. The music changed to something more upbeat and the style of dancing changed. Hank is not good at dancing in general but doing it with Clara is fun.

 

When the crowd is absorbed in the music, Clara leads Hank away from the dance floor. Hank is happy to follow her, already exhausted from dancing more than he ever has in his life. She leads him to a deserted hallway and notices her take out her wand from her purse to cast a spell to deter people from bothering them. She seems nervous and Hank wants to know why. What has her looking so anxious?

 

When she finally speaks, she says, “Thank you for dancing with me.”

 

“No problem...” Hank wonders what else she has to say.

 

She bites her lip and reaches into her purse once more, pulling out a box that looks like an over-sized ring carrier. Hank furrows his brow a bit, curious. Clara says, “In my family, it's customary to present courting gifts to those they want to... you know, date.” She shoves it into his hands with a blush.

 

It takes him a moment before he answers, “You... want to date me?”

 

She gets flustered and says, “Yes, dammit. If you deem me... acceptable, please open the gift.”

 

It takes a moment for Hank to process what she just said but when he does, he opens the gift and stares at what she gave him in awe.

 

…

 

In the present day, Connor asks Hank, “What did she give you?”

 

Hank reaches into his pocket and pulls out what she gave him all those year ago; It's a tarnished gyro sphere-like object with an hourglass. Hank states bluntly what it is, “It's a Time Turner, Connor... Clara won my love completely by giving me the freedom to be able to pursue my dream of being an Auror and a police officer at the same time.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I got more comments than usual. Thank you so much. I know that a large portion of this fic is going to be a re-telling of DBH from mostly Hank's perspective so I hope you all don't mind reliving the game with Hank as a wizard. Since this is canon divergence as well, the story doesn't take place over the same amount of time that the game did. I won't include dates but it will be obvious the story takes place over months instead of days like the game did to add more realism to the story. Revolutions take time so I'm going to reflect that in this story. Also, please forgive me if I misspell things, my spell checker in Open Office doesn't know Harry Potter names for things and I don't remember everything either. Thank you all for your patience!

“Um... Hank, what is a Time Turner exactly?” Connor asks.

 

Hank quickly explains, “It's a magical device that allows me to travel back in time. It allows me to be in two places at the same time during the day so I can do my work as an Auror and a detective for the DPD... I know for a fact that this hasn't affected you but it might be obvious from my appearance that I look older than I actually am because of the constant Time Turner use.”

 

Connor smirks and comments, “I always wondered if it was the drinking or something else that made you look like you're in your seventies when you're supposed to only be fifty-three.”

 

Hank rolls his eyes and says, “Watch your mouth, you plastic asshole. Wizards can live well into the age of one hundred fifty years. I still have a lot of time left.”

 

“With your drinking, calorie intake, and suicidal tendencies, it's a miracle you've lasted this long.” Connor points out.

 

Hank sighs and shakes his head at Connor. What a smart ass. Hank says, “Can I finish my fucking story? Shut up and let me continue.”

 

…

 

After the Yule Ball, Hank and Clara were openly a couple to the entire school. Both received letters from their families of how happy they were for them and Hank would receive many jealous looks from other guys (and girls) for winning Clara's affections. The months pass with dates in Hogsmeade, holding hands on the way to classes, and kisses in private, before the last task of the Triwizard Tournament arrives.

 

The organizers of the event aren't very creative because the last task is another maze. Sure, the obstacles inside are equally dangerous and the maze is structured with trees but it still feels the same as the last Triwizard Tournament. The night before the task, Hank wishes Clara a good night sleep before he's confronted by an event organizer. The organizer seems friendly, offering him coffee and wanting to talk to him about his future as an Auror. Hank doesn't realize it's a mistake to have drunk the coffee until he feels drowsy and the organizer has a wicked smile. Hank goes unconscious as his last thought was wondering how he was going to escape.

 

(Connor asks a bit frantically, “What happened?”

 

Hank seems annoyed as he replies, “The fucking organizer kidnapped me so I could be used for the last task in the event. They used me as a fucking pawn for Clara to have to come and save me. What kind of bullshit is that?”

 

Connor seems to nod in agreement and validate his feelings. Hank continues the story, feeling a little satisfied that he and Connor agree on something.)

 

When Hank woke up, he was in the maze. He was in a large cage, hidden in an alcove of the maze, while being guarded by a creature called a Koggart. They are the off-shoot of a Boggart except they take the form of the person you're destined to betray. They can be dangerous because there is no way to counteract them like a Boggart. They can only be fought, not killed since they are a manifestation of human emotion.

 

(Hank has to explain what the creatures are to Connor and Connor nods in understanding of the new information.)

 

Hank remembers being trapped in the cage for hours, waiting for Clara. Every once in awhile, he would scream Clara's name in hope of helping her find him. At one point, he was so desperate to be rescued that when Jacob Kamski found him first, he begged for the man to free him so he could wander the maze and find Clara. However, Kamski just smirked at him and said he was on his own before leaving. What a prick.

 

It's almost sunset when Clara finally finds him... It's a blur as Clara fights the Koggart. However, he does notice that the Koggart takes the form of an older version of Hank when she confronts it. Hank didn't realize then that that would mean she would betray him when she's older but Hank is more concerned about being rescued than the details of his situation.

 

Once Clara rescued Hank from the cage and defeated the Koggart, they made it out of the maze after a few hours to find out Clara is the first one out of the maze. Clara barely manages to outscore Kamski in total points in the tournament and win. It's a victory for Hogwarts and eternal glory for Clara. Clara and Hank share a kiss after she's dismissed to the common rooms to be honored by the Hufflepuff house.

 

(Hank sighs and says, “Do you mind if I skip to something more relevant?”

 

Connor blinks and says, “Well, I was enjoying hearing about your days at, what is it called... Hogwarts?”

 

Hank smiles and says, “You probably want to hear about what happened to lead to Cole's death, am I correct?”

 

Seeming to mull it over, Connor nods and agrees, “I would like to get to that but I assume there are some events that are important to you that are happier than your son's death?”

 

Sumo seems to sense his owner's distress and goes over to rest his head on Hank's knee. Hank stares at the floor for awhile before he says, “You're not wrong... After Hogwarts and the N.E.W.T exams, I enrolled in the Auror training program with Clara,” Hank smiles a bit as he says, “We got married and agreed to wait until later in life to have kids. Clara and I were the best in our class in Auror training...”)

 

2008, Hank and Clara have been Aurors for three years and married for two years. Hank couldn't be partnered with Clara for Auror assignments so Hank had to settle for working with someone else on the team that was available. Sometimes that would be Harry Potter since he has seniority over Hank and Hank likes to work with Harry since he's a nice guy... but more than often he has to work with, as he deems them, the _asshole_ of the Aurors.

 

“Oh fucking great, I have to work with this git again...” That's what Draco Malfoy says as soon as Hank shows up at his office to report for the day.

 

(Connor smirks and points out, “That's the guy that I met before we were on the Eden Club case. Seems like he cares about your well-being.”

 

Hank smiles and chuckles a bit before responding, “He hasn't always cared about my well-being, Connor. Draco wanted to see me die in a ditch at one point. He's a complete asshole until you get to know him better.”)

 

Hank rolls his eyes and answers, “Nice to see you, too. Have you managed the case file for Landenweld yet?”

 

Draco sighs and opens the case file, reciting, “Harak Landenweld. Nineteen years old and he has murdered twenty purebloods... including your aunt, Harriet.”

 

Hank nods and says, “He was last seen in London but they suspect he hops between countries to avoid detection. Since he's in Britain, he's now the Ministry of Magic's problem. Meaning, he's our problem now.”

 

Draco rolls his eyes and annoyance and says, “What a pain in the arse. I'd rather be home with my wife...”

 

What Hank knows about Draco Malfoy was that his soulmate is Astoria Greengrass. They married early when they discovered they were each other's soulmate. Hank finds is romantic that even a pompous asshole like Draco can find their soulmate and have them still love him. Hell, Hank knows that Draco has a toddler at home, a two-year-old, so hopefully having a child will eventually mellow him out. Hank can hope, right?

 

As Hank thinks about it, he realizes all his co-workers that he talks to daily have kids and he doesn't. It's a weird thought that they're having kids when they hunt dangerous wizards and witches for a living so young. It only makes him more secure in his and Clara's decision to wait to have kids.

 

Draco closes the file and sighs before addressing Hank, “Anderson, we need to go track down Landenweld. Let's get this over with.”

 

Hank follows Draco to the last known sighting of the dark wizard... Not knowing just how important Landenweld will become in his life.

 

…

 

Draco and Hank didn't find Landenweld right away. It took a few hours to track him down and it lead to a fight. Landenweld was holed up in a muggle hotel that needed to be evacuated before they could corner him. Draco and Hank are taking cover as stunning spells are hurled towards them and they're waiting for back up.

 

“Dammit! We are not going to catch him if this keeps up, Anderson!” Draco shouts, frustrated they can't get an opportunity to rush the dark wizard.

 

Hank grits his teeth but gets an idea. If they can convinced Landenweld to let him talk to him, he can negotiate with him. Landenweld is a half-blood with a grudge against ex-Deatheaters and is murdering them one by one, like Hank's aunt Harriet. Draco, being an ex-Deatheater, wouldn't be able to get to him but Hank is a half-blood and might be able to talk to him.

 

Hank leaves his place of cover, much to Draco's irritation, and yells to Landenweld, “Landenweld, we can talk about this!”

 

Landenweld casts a stunning spell at Hank, which Hank blocks with Protego, before yelling, “You're a fucking Auror! Not just that, you come from a family of dark wizards on your mother's side! I have no reason to talk to you... I should kill you too!”

 

Hank has to dive to the floor to avoid a 'Avada Kedava' and Draco curses from his cover spot that Hank is an idiot. Hank gets up and insists, “You can't hide forever... I know your family was murdered by Voldemort and you blame everyone that supported him but you can't just murder people. You're becoming like him by doing this! You need to turn yourself in if you have any hope of redeeming yourself!” By now, Hank is close enough to rush the wizard but doesn't act just yet.

 

Landenweld reveals himself but says, “I would never give myself up to a man who works with Deatheaters.” Just as he is about to cast a curse Hank's way, Hank doesn't hesitate this time and flings a curse that hits Landenweld in the eye. Landenweld screams in pain, his eye destroyed by the curse, as Draco rushes forward and helps apprehend him. Their back up arrives and Landenweld is arrested to be sent to Azkaban.

 

Draco praises Hank before going to report to Harry about the stand-off. The last thing Hank hears Landenweld say to him before he's taken away is, “I'll never forget what you've done to me, Hank Anderson. I won't hesitate to destroy you next time... Deatheater-sympathizing filth.”

 

Hank figures that he'll never see the wizard again so he doesn't take the threat seriously. However, life has a funny way of biting people in the ass if they forget about the enemies they've made...

 

(Connor states the obvious, “So, Azkaban is a wizard prison and I'm guessing this wizard escaped from prison with a grudge against you.”

 

“Oh yes, Landenweld put me on his hit-list after he escaped more than a decade later.” Hank informs.

 

“During those years, you were arresting wizards and witches and managing your career as a police officer here in Detroit. You became the youngest Lieutenant in Detroit and took on many raids. You've had a full life.” Connor sounds a bit amazed.

 

Hank half-smirks and says, “You know everything about me of what I've done in the no-maj world. Do you have any questions related to my wizarding life or should I just continue?”

 

Connor's LED flashes yellow as he thinks and asks, “How did you become friends with Draco Malfoy? He... didn't seem to like me when we first met.”

 

“Well,” Hank stretches before he says, “Becoming friends with Draco wasn't under the best of circumstances and was a work-in-progress for over a decade...”)

 

Spring 2019, Landenweld escaped from Azkaban and, surprisingly, Harry became Head Auror. Aurors have to be put on guard with Landenweld's escape since the dark wizard wasn't subtle on his intentions of killing Aurors that got in his way. With Harry in charge, there were changes in partners... and in relationships between co-workers. Hank noticed a change in Draco's behavior first as Harry declared that Hank would be paired with his wife, Clara. Clara noticed it as well, telling Hank her observations, since Hank isn't unaware that Draco is pleasant towards Clara compared to him. Both have noticed that Draco has been acting kinder towards his co-workers than usual. If Hank was an insecure man, he would be worried that Draco is trying to romance his wife by sending her baked goods and chocolates during the holidays but Hank has simply accepted that Clara has a natural talent of winning over stubborn bastards like Draco (and Hank, for that matter).

 

More importantly, Hank knows something is wrong when he has to bring a work file to Draco's desk and finds the man sobbing, thinking he has privacy at his work space. Hank blinks and stands there for awhile, not sure how to address the man he's begrudgingly worked with for over a decade.

 

Draco sniffs as he raises his head and snaps at Hank with not much bite in the words, “What the fuck do you want?”

 

Hank sets the work file on the desk and answers, “I'm bringing the case files from our cases we worked together since you're being paired with Weasley for awhile... Is... Is something the matter, Malfoy? You're not yourself recently and I know it's not because of the partner changes.”

 

Draco won't look him in the eyes, quiet for awhile before saying, “It's my personal life. You don't need to know... I figured Clara would tell you anyway.”

 

Hank furrows his brow and takes a seat next to Draco's desk after summoning a chair. Hank is curious and prods a bit, taking a guess what the problem is, “No, Clara doesn't gossip about our co-workers... Well, I noticed that it was only you and Scorpius that were at the Weasley Christmas party a few months ago. Did something happen to Astoria?”

 

At the mention of his soulmate, Draco snaps at him with full bite in his tone, “It's fucking obvious, isn't it, Anderson?” Draco tears up more and stares at the desk before he admits what's wrong, “... Astoria died. She was... She was too sick to leave home during Christmas. It's just me and Scorpius now... I-I told Clara first since she's a close friend. I figured she'd tell you since you're her husband.”

 

Hank is quiet for a bit because he feels some sadness. It must be painful to lose your soulmate and he doesn't blame Draco for crying. However, he does wonder something, “Do you hate me? You could have told me sooner. I was... worried when I noticed you were acting different. I'll be honest, you're usually an asshole to everyone that isn't Clara.”

 

Draco wipes his eyes and says, “I don't hate you. I just, Astoria even said this is a problem I have, I just have a problem showing my true self to people... Now that Astoria is gone, I'm trying to change. I'm sorry if I seemed abrupt with you...”

 

Hank sighs and says, “If you need a friend, I don't hate you either. I wouldn't have worked with you for a decade if I hated you... Don't bottle up your feelings. I can understand if you don't want Potter or the others knowing about it but you can talk to me... Any friend of Clara is a friend of mine, Draco.”

 

Wiping his eyes before hand, Hank sees something he hasn't seen from Draco; He sees a smile. Draco says, “Thank you, Hank... It's just so hard for me and Scorpius without her.”

 

Hank nods and continues to listen to Draco as he talks about Astoria. His love for her gives Hank ideas for fanfiction to work on when he gets home and he's glad to know Draco opened up enough to consider him a friend. The ex-Deatheater gets enough hatred from the wizarding community that Hank doesn't want to be another person like that in his life.

 

…

 

Many years pass, Hank and Clara arrest many dark wizards and witches together with the assistance of Draco and Ron as occasional back up. As their careers reach their peak, Hank and Clara start seriously trying for a child while Clara can still have one. It's not unknown to Hank that Clara starts acting differently the longer they're together. He figures the distance she's putting between them is because they've been married so long and because of the nature of their careers. In fact, she seems ecstatic to announce she's pregnant and take time off from work to be a mother.

 

(“Let me guess, the distance she was putting between you and her meant more than what you thought?” Connor asks.

 

Hank's expression turns grim and admits, “Yeah... it all went downhill from there.”)

 

Cole was born in 2029. Hank couldn't recall any time he was happier in his life. Even with Clara's distance from him, they seemed happy to raise Cole together.

 

Then... the accident happened.

 

(Hank is quiet for awhile as he holds back tears. His voice is cracked as he says, “It's my fault everything went to shit. I should have saw it coming.”

 

Connor's LED flashes yellow and he tries to comfort, “It's impossible for you to have predicted anything to happen... Even with magic, I doubt you would have seen whatever happened coming.”

 

Hank waves a hand dismissively before continuing telling what happened.)

 

October 11th, 2035. Cole had just turned six when Hank and Clara decided to take Cole on a road trip for his recent birthday. Hank and Clara lived in Michigan when they didn't use Floo powder to commute to the Ministry of Magic. Their son is a squib. It was a surprise to both of them their child was born without powers and showed no signs of gaining any as he grew older but they were still happy to have him. At least, Hank was. Hank doesn't really know Clara's opinion anymore since she decided to put distance between herself and Hank.

 

Regardless, Hank is driving as they head to the campground for the ending of road trip. Clara is reading the map carefully as Cole plays with a stuffed animal in the backseat. Hank glances in the rear-view window and says to Cole, “You excited?”

 

Cole pays attention long enough to Hank to say, “Yeah, I hope we see wolves or something.”

 

Hank chuckles and jokes, “We might see a bear if we're unlucky.”

 

Clara rolls her eyes as Cole makes a noise of displeasure hearing that. Cole has a fear of bears that Hank can't say isn't healthy. Cole doesn't mind seeing bears at the zoo but obviously it's healthy to have a wary around the idea of wild bears while camping. Wild bears can be scary.

 

Clara informs, “We're about twenty miles from the campsite. We're almost out of the city.”

 

“Alright, my love. Thank you.” Hank responds to her and is a little disappointed when she doesn't say anything endearing back. It's starting to make Hank insecure. Why is Clara being so distant? It's bad enough she will spend hours away from home after work but she won't cuddle with Hank at night or initiate kisses anymore. It's even leaked into Hank's writing, constantly writing characters suspecting their partners of growing bored of them or cheating. Hank's fear is she's cheating with Draco since she's still showing him affection with hugs and taking his occasional gifts.

 

Hank's biggest fear is that his assumption that Clara is his soulmate is wrong. If she's not his soulmate, he fears he's too old to find them and to have meaningful time with them... but that has to be ridiculous. Clara is his soulmate, right? The scrying mirror isn't lying to him, right?

 

Hank doesn't realize something is wrong until Clara turns in her seat to look out the back window with wide eyes and Cole says something along the lines of, “Oh, another wizard!”

 

Hank is looks in the side mirror to see what they see. The last thing he sees before the car flips is the grinning face of Landenweld on a broomstick as he casts a hex on the car. It seems to last forever as the car flips over and over off the road into a ravine. Hank is in a daze when the car stops (or stopped and Hank might have been unconscious for awhile). He hears Clara screaming something and the sound of hexes and curses being flung outside the car. Hank can assume Clara must be okay enough that she can be battling Landenweld outside in the forest. However, when he turns to check on Cole, his heart drops.

 

Cole is bleeding. There is blood everywhere, Cole looks dazed as if he doesn't know where he is, and Hank can see Cole has many broken bones from the crash. Hank hurries to get out of the car and get Cole from the backseat. Cole's eyes are glassy as Hank painfully gets to the backseat and gently unhooks the seatbelt.

 

“C-Cole, are you still there? Speak to me, son!” Hank is frantic.

 

“Dad... it hurts. Help.” Cole manages to get out. Hank doesn't waste time. He trusts Clara to handle Landenweld as he tries to use healing spells on Cole to keep him stable. It's not enough and there's no wizarding hospitals in Michigan. He has to take Cole to a no-maj hospital and fast.

 

Hank finds that his cellphone is still working and is able to call for help. He puts away his wand before first responders get there but he refuses to leave his son's side... and everything goes even further downhill from then. At the hospital, they determine Cole needs emergency surgery but the human surgeon that was supposed to be on his shift isn't there. Hank remembers them asking if he was okay with an android operating on his son and he was so hysterical that he said yes immediately. Anything to save Cole... but it was too late. His son died on the operating table. Cole was dead by the time Clara got to the hospital. It was Clara that had to hold Hank close as he sobbed from hearing the news that Cole was gone.

 

Hank didn't know who exactly to blame but his brain chose to blame androids. The human surgeon supposed to be operating on Cole was too high on red ice to come into work and the android they had operate on Cole wasn't trained to be able to respond properly to the situation at hand. The hospital had been too reliant on androids and their staff was comfortable enough to be careless regarding patient care. If androids didn't exist, maybe the hospital would have been more responsible in Hank's mind. Hank could have blamed Landenweld... but his grief-stricken brain focused on androids as the source of his pain.

 

(Connor balls his hands into fists and says, “I'm... so sorry that happened.”

 

“Don't be sorry. I actually internalized all my anger at myself and Landenweld... The anger that everyone else saw was directed at androids and red ice. Maybe that was the last straw but it got worse, Connor.”)

 

After a year of drinking and fighting with Clara because of his grief, Clara blurted out the truth, “Hank, I'm seeing someone else.”

 

Hank couldn't even bring himself to be surprised, figuring she was seeing Draco behind his back until she continued, “She... She's my soulmate, Hank. She found me using a scrying locket. I didn't believe her at first until she had me use the locket myself... I asked the locket who your soulmate was and it didn't show myself, Hank.”

 

Hank is too defeated to get angry at finding out she's been cheating. Cole was the last person keeping them together it seems and now he's gone. Instead, he asks, “If it didn't show you, who did it show?”

 

The last thing Clara says before she leaves the room is, “A man... I don't know him but it was a man. I want a divorce, Hank. I can't stay with you, not when it's not destined for us to be together.”

 

(Connor actually bites his lip a bit before he says, “... You said before that there was a serial number when the scrying mirror showed you clues to your soulmate,” Connor pauses before he asks, “Can you recall the serial number? I'm curious.”

 

Hank gets out his wand and says, “I'll use a spell to remember it,” Hank holds his wand to his head and closes his eyes to recall the memory using magic. It takes a few moments but he recalls the number perfectly, “#313 248 317 - 52... Does that mean anything to you?”

 

Connor's LED flashes between yellow and red in surprise before going back to blue and responds, “Not really... I was just curious was all. Was there anything else that happened after Clara left you before you and I met?”

 

“Yes, I met Clara's soulmate before she resigned from being an Auror and we divorced... Her soulmate is a maledictus named Gearous, a woman with a blood curse that transforms her into an animal over time. Gearous was on the brink of her animal form when I met her... I don't doubt she's an animal now.”

 

“... So, you buried yourself in drinking and somehow managed to keep your Auror and lieutenant position at the DPD?”

 

“Yep, I met you shortly after and my life has been a whirlwind ever since.”)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor: *internally screaming because he's Hank's soulmate*
> 
> Hank: Are you okay?
> 
> Connor: I'm perfectly fine, Lieutenant. Why do you ask?
> 
> I think i summarized most of what was relevant in Hank's past. Thank you for reading so far


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I had a rejected zine idea I needed to write and I'm lowkey procrastinating so I don't have to write the next chapter of my other fic x.x I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Note: The canon dates for the events in the game are not considered in this fic. The events of the game will be spread out with dates of my choosing since this fic is canon divergence (as well as difference in the dialogue between characters compared to the game). Starting in this chapter, you only need to pay attention to the dates to know when certain events took place.

Summer 2037. Hank is having the worst of his depression hit him. There are many times he wanted to pull the trigger and blow his brains out but he never has the courage to so. The DPD is swamped with murder cases, Landenweld is causing chaos, and Hank wants to end it all. Clara is never coming back and Hank has never been so alone.

 

Hank is halfway through a bottle of whiskey when his doorbell rings. Hank has no idea who is at the door but if it's Landenweld then maybe he can end Hank's miserable existence. Getting up uneasily, Hank goes to the door and opens it. It's Draco, looking concerned and must have Apparated here.

 

Draco looks him up and down with concern and asks, “May I come in?”

 

Hank wants to say no but Draco is his friend so he lets him in. Draco is carrying a large bag that looks like a sports bag. His friend doesn't do any sports so it's an odd sight. Hank doesn't spare him any special treatment and asks, “What the fuck do you want, Malfoy?”

 

Draco frowns and comments, “Since you are so depressed that it's affecting the morale of the fellow Aurors, I thought I would bring you a gift to try and help raise your mood... I know you want to kill yourself, Hank. However, I want to give you a reason to live besides taking down Landenweld.”

 

Hank almost snorts. The only reason he's alive is he is a coward and can't pull the damn trigger. Draco doesn't know shit.

 

Draco kneels to open the sports bag and says, “I hope you like dogs...”

 

Before Hank can question it, Draco is coaxing a large Saint Bernard out of the bag, “Come on, big boy! Meet your new owner.”

 

Hank is stunned as Draco scratches behind the ears of the large dog and the dog seems to enjoy it. Soon, the dog's attention is caught by Hank and goes to greet him by sniffing his feet. Hank is not sure how to react other than to pet the dog's shoulders. Draco... got him a dog?

 

“I thought having a companion might raise your mood... I got a cat when Scorpius left to go work in America so I thought you'd like a dog.” Draco smiles as he said that but there is a little bit of sadness because Hank knows Draco misses his son terribly.

 

Hank wants to say no to Draco's gift but when he looks into the dog's eyes, his heart melts a little with the want for companionship. He's been so lonely that his heart aches and he makes his decision.

 

“... What's the dog's name?” Hank asks.

 

“Sumo. That's what he responds so at least.” Draco answers.

 

(Connor wonders, “Is this where I come in?”

 

Hank nods and says, “We can take turns telling our sides of the story. I know there's a lot from your perspective that I don't know...”

 

Connor nods and starts to tell Hank about what he remembers when he was activated in August and the tests they put him through... particularly, the most curious part of the conversation is when Connor says, “... When you did magic, I don't think that was the first time I saw magic performed. Do you think that wizards could have worked at Cyberlife?”

 

Hank thinks about that and it reminds him of Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy declaring to their fathers that they were moving to the United States to go to a no-maj university. Wizards sometimes assimilated into the no-maj world. Hank is evidence of that. He answers, “Yes, Connor. I don't doubt it... what did you see?”

 

With trepidation, Connor explains, “I went through many tests and trials before I was deemed ready to hunt deviants. While I was conscious, one of my programmers used a stick- I mean a wand to do something with my biocomponents. It felt... weird. Like something transformed in my system. I didn't really perceive it as anything until now.”

 

Hank has a hunch that he hopes isn't proved correct, “What are the names of the programmers that worked on you?”

 

“Well,” Connor seems reluctant but he names them, “Kyle Drenn, Jenna Byles, Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter, and Keith Games. Albus was an engineer as well and he was the one that built my body. Why do you ask?”

 

Fuck, so that's where Harry and Draco's sons went. They got a fucking degree in robotics and worked at Cyberlife... if only he knew where they were now. He answers Connor, “I know two of your programmers. They're known wizards.”

 

Connor seems fascinated by that but continues from before, “After the tests, I was deployed and I had to deal with the hostage situation with that deviant I've told you about... Daniel.”

 

Hank nods and, after Connor tells him about the hostage situation, Hank continues his half of the story.)

 

…

 

November 1st, 2038. Hank is glad that fucking Halloween is over with. It was chaos with how many Floo powder calls are made to the Ministry of Magic reporting crime on that holiday (and he's glad no kids decided to trick or treat his house when he was blackout drunk). Hank is hungover and two hours late for work, not wanting to deal with the many cases on his desk that are waiting for him. October is the worst month for Hank out of the entire year because it's the month Cole died so, now that November has arrived, Hank is not drinking as much as he was for the rest of the month. It means the suicidal thoughts will linger longer and he'll be just as miserable but at least he won't drink as much.

 

Whether he will actually drink less is questionable.

 

Hank arrives at the Ministry of Magic (Fuck, he almost wishes he had decided to work at MACUSA instead because of how long/amount of magic needed the commute is) and the first thing he finds at his desk is a pile of case files and Draco Malfoy with his arms crossed in his seat. Oh boy, this doesn't look good. Draco stands once he gets close enough and states, “Head Auror Potter wants to talk to you.”

 

He will be honest; the fact that Draco is giving his a slight attitude really pisses him off. What the fuck could Harry Potter want with him that would leave Draco in a prissy mood? (Maybe Harry called Hank's name in bed with Draco and that has him in a hissy fit. It's a funny thought but not likely.)

 

Hank asks, “What for?”

 

“You're two hours late for work again and Harry is furious... Besides, there's a new assignment for you.” Draco informs. Hank sighs at that and nods in acknowledgment but he's not happy about it. The last thing is he needs is more cases. The DPD is swamped with cases of missing androids, attacks by androids, and the Aurors are dealing with the same problem in the wizarding world. MACUSA is more flooded with android cases than the Ministry of Magic but even androids used by the ministry are going missing. Hank doesn't really care since he hates the things in the first place but it is weird that suddenly androids are acting oddly and going missing. Yeah, he doesn't need anymore cases to work on.

 

Draco casually looks through the case files and says, “Sixty percent of these cases are android-related. I know you hate androids but we owe it to the wizards that own these androids to return their property to them... Hurry up and see Harry so we can get back to work.”

 

Hank grunts and heads to Harry's office. This reminds him of how many times he's been in Fowler's office recently. There's not much keeping Hank employed at either of his jobs other than his years of experience. If he wasn't was decorated as he is, he would be fired so quick for being late to work almost everyday. Harry's office is surprisingly organized and the man in round glasses stares at him with concern in his eyes at Hank's disheveled appearance. Hank notices Harry point to the chair across from him and Hank sits.

 

“Hank Anderson... I can't keep covering for you. Draco and I have been modifying your hours so it looks like you're coming to work on time but you can't keep doing this. I know you work two jobs but you're either going to have to quit one of them or arrive on time for work,” Harry sounds disappointed, as if he expects more from Hank and it pisses Hank off, “I will fire you if you keep coming into work late. You have a couple months to get your shit together or you're not working here anymore.”

 

Hank is a bit spiteful and says, “I get it. Just because you're fucking my friend doesn't mean I get a free pass... I'll try my best to stop being a fuck up.”

 

Harry looks like he's irritated but resists acting on his anger. Harry and Draco started dating a year ago in secret. Hank knows about it because Draco can't keep a secret from him for long and he is happy for them but it does put him in a bad mood that Draco can move on so easily from his soulmate's death, even if it's been almost twenty years. Hank is still a romantic that believes your soulmate should be the only person you're ever with even if they die but he does see why Draco and Harry fell in love. Their children left them to move on with their lives and Harry got divorced so both are lonely, needing company in each others' arms. As nice as it is to find love from despair, Hank still has his personal views.

 

Harry takes a deep breath and continues, “Anyway... I have a mission for you. I've been in touch with the Detroit Police Department. Cyberlife has contacted them in order to get a read on the recent uptick of android-related crimes. Since the wizarding world is experiencing the same problems, MACUSA already has a witch working on the cases, and the Ministry of Magic is being pressed to send a wizard to assist, I'm going to have you work on the muggle cases for awhile so the witch can work on the wizarding world cases... There is a part you're not going to like though.”

 

Hank crosses his arms and asks, “What is it?”

 

Harry interlaces his fingers and says, “Cyberlife will be sending an android to assist you.”

 

Hank stands and is shocked. Who in their right mind thought this was a good idea? Hank demands, “Who the fuck suggested this?”

 

“Cyberlife. They want to investigate the problems as well. Wizards inside Cyberlife have sent me as well as the DPD letters notifying us of the current situation. You're the only man I have that can do this job, Hank. Please don't fuck this up.” Harry is dead serious and Hank realizes he has no choice. He's going to be working with a fucking android. How much worse can his luck get? “You're dismissed, Anderson. Please get yourself ready. I will be giving you a magical file to record all that you learn on the case. Don't disappoint.”

 

Hank wants to argue but simply leaves Harry's office. How the fuck is he supposed to work with an android? This is ridiculous.

 

(Hank snorts at how he thought back then and Connor comments, “But you did work with me after awhile.”

 

“Yes, I did.”)

 

…

 

That night (after using his Time Turner to repeat the day to do a shift at the DPD as well), Hank settles down with a bottle of alcohol and starts to type away on his laptop to vent his frustration. Hank writes on a fanfiction website under the pen name 'RunawayWizard' and his works date all the way back to his teen years at Hogwarts. To no-majs, his works are mostly considered high fantasy or science fiction with LGBT romances but to the wizarding community, his works are considered general fiction with LGBT romance. No matter what, it's gay but it's a matter of perspective whether his works are a certain genre.

 

Tonight, he's writing a one-shot about a detective that has to work with an android on a cold case. It's enemies to lovers tagged and uses Voltron: Legendary Defender characters to make sure it's fanfiction. Hank has worked his way up to writing 3,000 words in three hours but he doesn't manage to finish it that night because his one-shots are usually 10,000 to 15,000 words long. Once Hank gets to the point where the android and detective meet, he stops for the night. Writing helped relieve some of his irritation at being assigned an android to help him but he's still not happy about it.

 

With Sumo begging for his attention, Hank resigns himself to splitting the one shot up into multiple short chapters to post over several nights. He checks the fanfiction throughout the night to see how many views it gets. It has about 200 views and a few comments from long-time subscribers by the time Hank goes to sleep.

 

…

 

(Connor says, “I met you on November 5th.”

 

Hank nods and says, “I had already started investigating the missing androids and the violence cases by then. It's ridiculous how many cases there were... I knew you were looking for me by then and I tried to avoid you. I even used magic to disguise myself until my co-workers ratted me out.”

 

After that, Hank nods to Connor and Connor tells his side of the story first and Hank interrupts occasionally to add what his thoughts were in that moment.)

 

November 5th, 2038, 8:17PM. Connor arrived at Jimmy's Bar after searching four other bars. The co-workers of Lieutenant Hank Anderson said that it's common for the lieutenant to be out drinking at this hour and Connor needs to find him. The fifth bar, Jimmy's Bar, he arrives at is the third one banning androids but Connor has a mission so the warning on the door is irrelevant. He enters and scans the room.

 

Various sports paraphernalia decorates the walls scarcely, a basketball game plays on the TV, and the patrons give him dirty looks. Some are murmuring their disgust about androids and others are trying to avoid his gaze. Connor walks around the bar and scans faces until he finds who he's looking for. Hank Anderson is sipping a glass of bourbon and gives him a strong, annoyed side-eye when Connor approaches.

 

“Hello, Lieutenant Anderson. My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife,” Connor introduces and Hank doesn't respond but returns his attention to the game and his drink. Connor continues, “I've been searching for you and luckily I found you at the fifth bar,” He smiles before continuing again, “We should get working on the case. I'm really looking forward to working with you.”

 

Hank grunts, takes a drink, and says, “Can you do me a favor? How about you take your plastic ass and get the fuck out of here, okay?”

 

Connor isn't deterred and continues, “I must insist. I have instructions to make sure you get to the crime scene so we can investigate.”

 

“You know where you can stick your instructions?” Hank asks, a bit amused before finishing his drink.

 

“...No. Where?” Connor says.

 

That seems to annoy the lieutenant and he gives a look that seems to say many unpleasant things. Connor hums and offers, “How about I buy you another drink?” With that, Connor motions to Jimmy and Jimmy mumbles something about putting it on Hank's tab.

 

What Connor doesn't know is that if Hank were any drunker, he would hex Connor right in front of all these no-majs. This fucking android has the nerve to disturb him at his favorite bar under the pretenses of a case? Fuck this plastic asshole. His hand does toy with his wand at the idea of hexing the android but the gesture of getting him another drink stops him from actually doing it. Potter and Fowler warned Hank that the android would try to find him but didn't expect the android to be successful in finding him.

 

Jimmy gives Hank the drink. Hank sighs, chugs the drink, and says to Connor in his most neutral tone, “Did you say homicide?”

 

(“That's when we headed to investigate Carlos Ortiz and found the HK400 android that murdered him.”

 

Connor nods and lets Hank tell from his side what happened there.)

 

…

 

It's sprinkling when they get to the crime scene. A light mist of rain covers the area. Hank is quiet but he plays some obscure rock bank on the radio during the car ride. Connor wonders if Hank should be driving with his level of intoxication but figures they got to the crime scene safely so it must not be an issue. Hank grumbles as he parks the car and orders Connor, “Stay in the car.”

 

Hank leaves the car but the lieutenant's order conflicts with Connor's mission. Connor gets out of the car anyway, following Hank towards the crime scene where many other officers are already there. Another police officer tries to stop Connor but Hank, very annoyed, says, “He's with me!” As Connor gets close enough, Hank says, “Don't you do what you're fucking told?”

 

Connor doesn't answer, giving him a shrug. Hank shakes his head and heads into the crime scene.

 

Most of the officers clear out as Hank and Connor enter. Good, thinks Hank. He can use magic if there are no no-majs- Fuck, but there's the fucking android to worry about. Sure, magic fucks with androids so Cyberlife can't record events of magic but androids have to be memory-wiped if they see magic using the same memory spells used on humans. It's one of those magical ordinance number whatever-the-fuck things. MACUSA requires it and so does the Ministry of Magic.

 

One officer briefs Hank on what they've found. The man was stabbed twenty-eight times, it's assumed the android did it, there's weird shit in the bathroom, and writing on the wall that must be from an android. Hank nods and dismisses officers in the house so he can investigate the crime scene with the android.

 

Once the other officers have left, Connor reports what he has found so far. Hank could tell the android was wandering on his own around the crime scene but didn't stop him from doing so. Connor reports, “He was stabbed... 28 times. The writing on the wall suggests an android did this. No human can write that perfectly on the wall in Cyberlife Sans. The confrontation started in the kitchen. Carlos came at the android with the bat. The android was defending itself by taking the knife in the kitchen and then repeatedly stabbed the victim, ending up in the living room.”

 

Hank grunts in response and, while Connor isn't looking or paying attention, mutters a spell that tracks movement. It's a spell used for reconstructing crime scenes by Aurors. He confirms when he sees a faint blue aura reconstruct the scene that Connor is correct on his assumption. Hank is pleased that Cyberlife at least didn't send him a shitty partner. He still fucking hates the android but at least he hasn't fucked up yet.

 

Connor turns as the last of the blue aura fades. Connor blinks, wondering if his ocular modules are playing tricks on him. They must be, so it's nothing. Hank wonders aloud, “But... where did the android escape?”

 

Both of them check the back door. Connor informs, “No one has been out here for weeks. Only the foot print of one of the officers is out here... The android has to be still be in the house or went out the front door...”

 

Hank snorts, “None of the neighbors would have missed a bloody android running around. Where else could he be?”

 

“The attic.” Connor says bluntly and Hank hums in thought of that. As Connor goes to get a chair to climb into the attic, Hank uses a spell to scan the attic from below. He can see three humanoid figures, one of them possibly being a mannequin but the other two are most likely androids as well as a bunch of random junk. They only need the android that killed Carlos Ortiz so he doesn't give a damn about the other one.

 

Shortly after, Connor calls down that he found the perpetrator and Hank gets a few other officers so they can arrest the android. Hank makes sure his wand is out of sight and helps them take the android into custody. Hank notices how Connor seems pleased with himself.

 

(“Yes, Connor. I used magic that night. Hope that eases your mind.”

 

Connor nods and lets Hank continue.)

 

…

 

They can't get the android to talk. Hank, Gavin, and their other interrogators are frustrated... until Connor offers to interrogate the android. They laugh it off at first but then realize they don't have many options. So, they let Connor into the interrogation room.

 

(Connor bites his lips, “My memory of this is cloudy, to say the least.”

 

Hank snorts and says, “I'll summarize it for you from my end.”)

 

Connor seemed to be getting somewhere with the android. At least, that's what Hank thought. He was mildly impressed by how obviously pressured the android seemed and how Connor was offering the android a way out of a worse fate for his confession... Until Connor sits back in his chair with a frustrated look, no confession, and says, “You leave me no choice.”

 

Hank's eyes widen as Connor grabs the android and probes his memory. It looks traumatizing to the other android and his LED is blaring red. Connor gets up after the action, announces he has the evidence and confession in his memory banks, and starts to leave the room. However, the android starts to bash it's head on the table in an attempt to self-destruct. Other officers try to stop the android with no luck. Hank almost pulls out his wand but mentally curses because Gavin is in the room with him. Fuck, he can't use magic to stop the android.

 

That's when Connor tries to intervene and the android shoots Connor in the head and then himself. Hank blinks in surprise and Gavin sighs in irritation while saying, “Great... More paperwork now that two androids are dead.”

 

Hank didn't think an android's death would surprise him so much or would upset him as much as it is. Fuck, he needs a drink.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should be obvious that Connor isn't really dead but just in case, be assured that Connor will have a brand spanking new body next chapter. I'm following the events of the game loosely but Connor's 'death' was necessary but I'm not tagging 'Major Character Death' because Connor comes back to life anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated to keep me motivated to finish the story. Regardless, thank you for reading!


End file.
